Ted Capwell
Ted Capwell 'is a fictional character on ''Santa Barbara. He was portrayed by Todd McKee and Michael Brainard. Brief Character History '''1984 Ted Capwell was the youngest son of the Capwell clan. When he first appeared, he was a carefree 17-year-old and hopelessly in love with the beautiful Laken Lockridge. This romance was frowned upon by their rivaling families. Still, Ted and Laken were determined to stay together. Around the same time, Ted spent a wacky few weeks in Hollywood with his friends Danny Andrade and Jade Perkins to pursue a show business career. When school started again, Ted feuded with his grumpy teacher, Mr. Bottoms. He also feuded with Laken's brother Warren, who seemed to be connected to the 1979 murder of Ted's brother, Channing Jr. Just as Ted chased Warren on horseback, a major earthquake hit Santa Barbara and Ted got trapped in a cave. Fortunately, Warren rescued him. '1985' Laken briefly broke up with Ted because of their family troubles. Ted was devastated and grew closer to his new teacher, Jackie Parks. Meanwhile, Ted learned that his presumed-dead mother Sophia was alive and happily reunited with her. Later, he befriended a teen runaway named Christie Duvall. Although Christie plotted to lure Ted away from Laken, he rejected her. Christie was subsequently raped by her stepbrother Steve Bassett, who forced her to name Ted as the rapist. To make matters worse, Steve was the Assistant D.A. and prosecuted Ted. Eventually, Ted was cleared of the rape charges. When he witnessed Christie's accidental murder of Steve, he covered for the girl. Ted refused to confide in Laken about this. It drove them apart, causing Laken to leave Ted and Santa Barbara. '1986' Ted regained his composure from having been dumped by Laken and fell in love with Hayley Benson, who was hired as the Capwell maid. Unbeknownst to Ted, Hayley was the niece of cunning Gina DeMott. When Ted found out, he broke with Hayley. Around the same time, he got a job as D.J. at a radio station. He was instantly plagued by sexy phone calls from a female listener named Roxanne. Roxanne turned out to be Jane Wilson, another employee at the radio station. Ted still had feelings for Hayley, who became a follower of evangelist Lily Light. One day, Hayley unwittingly threw a bomb that caused a fire at Buzz's Place and killed Amy Wallace. Ted covered for Hayley and was held in contempt. The two got married to avoid prosecution. '1987' Ted tried to pursue his independence through working as a stablehand at the Abernathy Stables. His marriage to Hayley was a rocky one and threatened by Jake Morton, another employee at the stables. Things went from bad to worse when Hayley was brutally raped by a stranger. Months later, Ted was surprised when his ex-girlfriend Laken returned to town. Laken conspired to win Ted away from Hayley and succeeded. Ted and Hayley got divorced. While Hayley became involved with Jake, Ted reunited with Laken. Ted and Laken's romance went nowhere and the two broke up. Meanwhile, Ted became the head of his uncle Grant's winery, Roseridge. '1988' Hayley saved Ted's life when he was almost hit by a drunk driver. In doing so, Hayley was killed herself. Devastated, Ted blamed himself for her death. He began seeing Margot Collins and later a movie buff named Wanda Berkowski. In addition, he became part owner of the Lair, a local nightclub. '1989' After a brief romance with Wanda, Ted left the country to track down his older brother Mason. Mason returned to Santa Barbara later that year, but Ted didn't. '1991' Ted was found hiding out in Chinatown, San Francisco. More mature than before, he returned to Santa Barbara and became interested in both Katrina Ruyker and Lilly Blake (formerly known as Lily Light). '1992' Ted and Katrina became engaged. Nevertheless, Ted enjoyed a lusty affair with Angela Raymond. When Katrina found out, she refused to give Ted a second chance and left town. Much to Ted's chagrin, he found Angela preoccupied with none other than his father, C.C. Capwell. Ted and Lilly faked an engagement, hoping to make Angela and Rafe Castillo jealous. During this time, however, Ted and Lilly fell in love for real. '1993' Ted and Lilly got married and were happy together when the series ended. Category:Characters